love conquers all
by parsilmouth
Summary: Rinsess what happens when rin is taken and sesshomaru cant rescue her. only just begun will update soon. please review i would like to know what you think.


-1This story came to me after watching the episode "forever with lord Sesshomaru"

its fifteen years after the fall of Naraku. so Rin is now about twenty.

"Rin be careful master Sesshomaru will get very mad if you fall into the river and he has to get you." Jaken says to the tall raven haired beauty.  
"oh don't worry master Jaken I wont fall in I'm very careful. It's just so pretty that I just wanted to look. is all of lord Sesshomaru's land so beautiful?" Rin asks with a sigh.  
"of course it is you silly human it belongs to the greatest demon lord of them all." the toad like demon Jaken said.  
"now its getting late and we should rest come away from there Rin." Jaken says  
"master Jaken when will lord Sesshomaru be back?" Rin asks settling in next to Ah-Un.  
"I don't know silly girl he will be back whenever he wishes to and not a moment more."   
"ok but I hope its soon something feels off and I don't like it."  
"oh go to sleep Rin its nothing." Jaken says rolling over. 

Rin smiles to herself thinking Jaken may act like he doesn't like her but secretly she knows he does. That is the last thought she has as she falls into a deep sleep.

When next Rin opens her eyes she knows two things, one is that she is tied up and two that she was very far from the western lands.  
"mmrph." is all she can get out.  
"Ah it sounds like the whelp is awake master." SMACK  
"Don't ever let me hear you call her that again" came a voice Rin knew all to well. Bankotsu.  
"so my lovely you finally awaken, you know I am going to have fun with you then i may kill you I'm not sure yet...oh and don't think Sesshomaru is coming for you he has Kagura to keep his bed warm now. so you belong to me" he says licking her cheek. Rin glares at him with hatred but her mind knows that her lord will come for her.

Almost two years go by with Bankotsu raping and torturing Rin, but she holds on to the hope that Sesshomaru will come for her...until she becomes both marked as his mate and finds out she is pregnant...  
Rin wakes up tired and sore chained to a pole and blood slowly pouring from several wounds. she feels a stirring in her stomach and slowly painfully raises her head and looks at her stomach only to see it move she starts feeling a dread so deep and so powerful that she screams for the first time in two years her mind slowly starting to crack. Bankotsu's words from that night came crashing down around her..._H-He's not coming for me! oh my lord why? what did this Rin do to deserve this? why did you let me live only to kill me inside? why...WHY!!!_.  
Bankotsu came out at Rin's cries and saw what she stared at he smiled and walked over to her.  
"I think its high time I made you mine fully my sweet Rin." he says ripping her head to the side he let his demon rise and bit deep into her flesh. his power soaked into her becoming one with her...changing her...destroying her. As he bit her her mind finally shattered into a million pieces and she became as one dead. and when Bankotsu saw her he yelled in a rage as her body let forth his son live and well but the mother dead.

"what a waste...but at least I have my son. Guards hang her lifeless body and burn it. If Sesshomaru finds it now it will kill him, after all he's been searching for her for years. Lets let him have her ashes, oh and go ahead and remove the spells that kept her hidden from him…I want him to find her soon." he said walking away with the baby tucked in his arms.  
"Poor thing she didn't deserve this" the guard said picking up her broken body.  
"aye to be broken mind body heart and soul is just a cruel way to go and she was so brave not making a single noise the whole time but I hear she was nice to. It is indeed a shame to loose her." the second man says finishing tying her body up  
"be at peace Rin-sama" the first man says waving his hand and removing the spells as the second set fire to the wood. as they left they looked back one last time and for the first time they saw her smile as the fire caught and grew taller the flames licking at her feet then her legs.

...It was raining hard but still he knew that scent anywhere that sweet scent that was all Rin, yet there was an acrid edge to it. He ran fast and hard trying to find the exact location of his Rin, when he found her he almost fell to the ground. There was his Rin hanging and if not for the rain would have been completely burned as it was most of her lower body was burned. He drew tenseiga and saw the demons of death crawling over her, sending a silent thanks to the sky he slew them and then resheathed tenseiga and cut her down from the tee shaped wood holding her. As he held her in his arms he sighs.

"It has been to long since I have held you Rin please don't make me let go now. " he whispers to her still form. He listens to her chest and sighs with relief as he hears a faint but steady heartbeat.

" I promise you this Rin I will not lose you again. For now though you need to rest and heal. Later when you have healed we will decide what to do, but for now I must get you home." so saying he straightened and started the long arduous journey home to the western lands and his palace. Going at a slow and steady pace it took him just over two weeks to get there. In the entirety of the journey Rin never once stirred which concerned Sesshomaru greatly.

As soon as Sesshomaru got to the palace Jaken came running.

"Lord Sesshomaru you found her at last!! Is she …"

"Jaken! Enough chatter. Send out all of my people, I want them to find the best healer in this land… though I dislike her find Kagome. Since Kaede died it is rumored that Kagome has become the best. YES! Jaken even if it means bringing Inuyasha here." seeing Jaken's look of surprise made Sesshomaru's teeth grind.

"Y-Yes lord Sesshomaru it shall be as you say." and Jaken fled.

Jaken had never seen his lord looking so lost. Ever since Rin was captured he had been more different, more pensive, more…withdrawn, and defiantly more desperate as time had gone on. But now Rin is back and instead of going back to normal lord Sesshomaru is worse. He had only caught a glimpse or Rin but what he had seen had sent his heart to sinking. He gave the orders and went personally to find Kagome and Inuyasha.

It took Jaken and Ah-Un almost two full days to find the group of travelers, even though Naraku was dead they still hunted demons that wrecked havoc on the land. Ah-Un landed and Jaken jumped down and ran to catch the group .

"Jaken? What are you doing here. Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks him. They all knew of Rins search and had even offered to help look for her. Sesshomaru had told them no.

" Lord Sesshomaru has found Rin but it looks bad her feet and legs all the way up to her stomach are charred black and she looks bruised all over. And I think that both of her arms are broken. Please Rin needs your help… And so does Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken finished in an audible whisper, head hanging.

"We'll help as best we can but I may have to back to my time to get some medicine if its as bad as you described. Lets hurry. I want to see what I may need before I go to the well." Kagome says while climbing onto Inuyasha's back.

Meanwhile back at the palace…

Sesshomaru gently strips Rins clothes and slowly and very carefully washes Rins bloody and dirty body. It takes four thorough washes before he finally gets her clean then he sits back and gently looks her over. Even broken and bruised she looks beautiful to him. That is when the strange smell hits him. He leans forward and sniffs again it is rins scent but at the same time changed somehow. With narrowed eyes he looks closer at her bruises and with a slow hiss of anger sees the mark of another demon on her. He sniffs it and a slow smile lights his face it is not finished and more importantly he can smell … Bankotsu.

"He will pay for what he has done to you Rin. And for what he put me through these past two years." He gently clothed Rin and sat thinking and planning. A slow maniacal smile curved his lips. 


End file.
